RWBYMKX Weiss Intros
by DarkGamer062
Summary: So today (11/18/15 when I made this) I looked up Yang Xiao Long from RWBY in Mortal Kombat X and found a fanfic by Inferno Rage for intro dialogs of Yang vs all of the cast on MKX so I thought of doing some intros for the others. First Weiss
Vs Cassie

1st

Weiss: Yang, why did you cut your hair?

Cassie: You mean that cool blonde earlier?

Weiss: And where is the Ember Cecilia?

2nd

Cassie: Hey Elsa.

Weiss: Don't compare me to that want to be dolt.

Cassie: Oh right you're her bitch daughter.

Vs Sub-Zero

1st

Weiss: Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: You are not a true Cryromancer.

Weiss: Guh. How dare you.

2nd

Sub-Zero: The Schnee family heiress.

Weiss: We need more Ice dust so please do come to Atlas.

Sub-Zero: You will not take my power.

3rd

Weiss: I must have your undivided time Lin Kuie

Sub-Zero: You are wasting my time as we speak.

Weiss: When I'm done with you I'll have your power.

4th

Sub-Zero: You dare mock me child?

Weiss: The Schnee family company is going to buy the Lin Kuie.

Sub-Zero: Then they will more your death.

5th

Weiss: Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: You are not a true Cryromancer.

Weiss: Not until I kill you.

6th

Sub-Zero: You dare mock me child?

Weiss: The Schnee family company is going to buy the Lin Kuie.

Sub-Zero: You'll have to kill us first.

Vs Johnny Cage.

1st

Weiss: I see you hitting on Yang.

Johnny: Ya mean that sexy blond with the gauntlets?

Weiss: Yep knew it.

2nd

Johnny: Since when did Sub-Zero have a kid.

Weiss: I was not born into that clan of murderous **PIGS.**

Johnny: Ah. you must have been a student of his.

Vs Kenshi

1st

Weiss: We will not serve you.

Kenshi: Do I look like a Fanus.

Weiss: You can't even 'look' at yourself.

2nd

Kenshi: You are not Sub-Zero.

Weiss: Of course you wouldn't know your blind.

Kenshi: Though I see you clear as day Weiss Schnee.

Vs Kung Lao.

1st

Weiss: Ruby would adore you.

Kung Lao: It appears that she is a fan of the Shaolin.

Weiss: No cause of your hat.

2nd

Kung Lao: Can your dust save you?

Weiss: My dust can kill you with ease.

Kung Lao: Then let us see.

Vs Raiden.

1st

Weiss: Where did you come from.

Raiden: From the Sky Temple.

Weiss: Well I came from Atlas.

2nd

Raiden: Weiss Schnee.

Weiss: What do you want.

Raiden: Your strength.

Vs Scorpion.

1st

Weiss: Scorpion.

Scorpion: Your end is near.

Weiss: Guh. You nether realm pig.

2nd

Scorpion: Does Belladonna seek vengeance upon you?

Weiss: Why?

Scorpion: For what you have done to her ancestors.

Vs Shinok

1st

Weiss: How old are you.

Shinok: I am an elder god there for I can not die.

Weiss: That changes today.

2nd

Shinok: Weiss Schnee.

Weiss: You're a god and I am not scared of you.

Shinok: Then I'll make your death painful.

Vs Kano.

1st

Weiss: Do you help the White Fang?

Kano: No. I'm at war with them.

Weiss: And my Families Company.

2nd

Kano: Your mum and old man had a good price on their heads.

Weiss: You killed them?

Kano: And you and Winter are next.

Vs Quan Chi

1st

Weiss: You need some beauty tips.

Quan Chi: You dare insult me child.

Weiss: Only peasants go into a town unpresentable.

2nd

Quan Chi: I have your parents souls.

Weiss: Give them back to me.

Quan Chi: But don't wish to rejoin with them in the Nether Realm?

Vs Lui Kang.

Weiss: Shouldn't you be retired.

Lui Kang: Shouldn't you care more about your family's fortunes.

Weiss: I'm only worried about me ending your career.

2nd

Lui Kang: So you have the powers of Sub-Zero.

Weiss: That is the magic of dust Shaolin.

Lui Kang: Your dust will not work on me.

Vs D'vorah.

1st

Weiss: I am not a fan of bugs.

D'vorah: This one will be your worst fear.

Weiss: But that doesn't mean I'm scared of you.

2nd

D'vorah: My children will taste you.

Weiss: Great now I'm hungry.

D'vorah: They do not like to share.

Vs Reptile.

1st

Weiss: A fanus.

Reptile: No for I am Zataran.

Weiss: And what is the difference.

2nd

Reptile: This will be the day.

Weiss: That we've waited for.

Reptile: That I will tear a Schnee's flesh apart.

Vs Jax.

1st

Weiss: Your smart.

Jax: We haven't even meet.

Weiss: That's because your retired unlike your friends.

2nd

Jax: What do you want ice princess?

Weiss: just wondering who murdered my parents.

Jax And how do you expect me to know?

Time to break away from MKX Characters lets do some Weiss vs other team RWBY and mirror intros.

Vs Yang.

1st

Weiss: Why do you want to fight me Yang?

Yang: That way I can get to the Singles round.

Weiss: In your dreams you selfish dolt.

2nd

Yang: Hey Weiss.

Weiss: You do know their sending me to the Singles round.

Yang: I'm 100 times stronger and sexier then you are Ice Princess.

Vs Ruby.

1st

Weiss: You shouldn't be the leader.

Ruby: You still hold that grudge against me.

Weiss: Well you are the dumbest person alive.

2nd

Ruby: Were sending Yang.

Weiss: Why her?

Ruby: Cause she my sister.

Vs Blake.

1st

Weiss: Scorpion's perdition was true.

Blake: You sure are oblivious aren't you.

Weiss: Why should I pay my successors price.

2nd

Blake: Murderer.

Weiss: I'm tired of maintaining our innocence.

Blake: Then let me relies you of your burden.

(and yes that was inspired by a Sub-Zero Vs Scorpion Intro.)

Vs Weiss.

1st

Weiss 1: You are not me.

Weiss 2: Yes for I am the sorcerer Shang Tsung.

Weiss 1: Then let me reclaim my reputation.

2nd

Weiss 2: Winter is that you.

Weiss 1: I am not Winter.

Weiss 2: Then wearing her colors is an offence.

And some other intros this guy did for.

Vs Tank Dempsey.

1st

Weiss Who are you?

Tank: Your worst nightmare.

Weiss: I'm too young to them any more

2nd

Tank: Are you Ritchtoven's grandkid or something?

Weiss: Do you mean my great great Grandfather Edward.

Tank: Nice to meet ya little Ritchtoven.

Now back to Kombat.

Vs Ermac

1st

Weiss: I'm not afraid of a ghost.

Ermac: We are not a ghost, we are Ermac.

Weiss: Then how are your floating.

2nd

Ermac: Fear us child.

Weiss: Why do you refer to yourself as 'we' and 'us'?

Ermac: We are made of fallen warriors souls.

Vs Kotal Kahn.

1st

Weiss: I've always wished to study the Osh-tec.

Kotal Kahn: Then let me give you an example of our brutality.

Weiss: If you wish to torture let me fetch Roman Torchwick.

2nd

Kotal Kahn: You have an Out world energy source for weaponry.

Weiss: My father told me that Ice dust was from Cryromancers.

Kotal Kahn: But it originates from My realm.

Vs Kitana

1st

Weiss: You call yourself a princess.

Kitana: Yes the princess of Edinia.

Weiss: Then where's your tiara?

2nd

Kitana: You are not a real princess.

Weiss: Yes I am. I'm the Ice Princess.

Kitana: Sub-Zero never had a child.

Vs Milina

1st

Weiss: You need dental insurance.

Milina: Do I have a piece of your loved ones flesh in my teeth.

Weiss: No you take poor care of them.

2nd

Milina: What a pretty face.

Weiss: Why thank you, I wish I could say the say.

Milina: You look like a nice afternoon snack.

Vs Takeda.

1st

Weiss: Aren't you a blind man's son.

Takeda: This is between me and you fancy pants.

Weiss: What is your mother, depth.

2nd

Takeda: What's up with the dress.

Weiss: It's a kombat skirt.

Takeda: Same difference.

Vs Jackie Briggs

1st

Weiss: You remind me of a friend of mine.

Jackie Briggs: Which one.

Weiss: Yang, cause of the gauntlets.

2nd

Jackie Briggs: My dad never told me Sub-Zero had a daughter.

Weiss: Why does everyone think I'm his child?

Jackie Briggs: Uh, the Ice abilities.

Vs Kung Jin.

1st

Weiss: A bow user.

Kung Jin: I like the classics

Weiss: Ruby would fan girl over that.

2nd

Kung Jin: Hello mam.

Weiss: Another Shaolin

Kung Jin: So you meet Kung Lao.

Vs Erron Black

1st

Weiss: What is this a spaghetti western?

Erron Black: No this a fight.

Weiss: That's what I thought.

2nd

Erron Black: Hello little lady.

Weiss: Ruby would love to look at those guns.

Erron Black: A Blond told me about this 'Ruby'

Vs Sonya Blade

1st

Weiss: General Wood Iron would like to see you.

Sonya: What he to busy with your sister Weiss.

Weiss: How do you mock them.

2nd

Sonya: Why are you here Weiss Schnee.

Weiss: General Wood Iron sent me to execute you General Blade.

Sonya: I'll send you back to Jimmy in a body bag.

3rd

Sonya: Why are you here Weiss Schnee.

Weiss: General Wood Iron sent me to execute you General Blade.

Sonya: Wow he sent his whore's little sister to do his dirty work.

Vs Farrah/Torr

1st

Weiss: You have a giant do your bidding.

Farrah/Torr: You no insult Torr.

Weiss: And I thought my family using fanus slaves were terrible.

2nd

Farrah/Torr: Torr squish heiress.

Weiss: Excuse me swine.

Farrah/Torr: You make Torr angry.

And last but not least Vs Goro.

1st

Weiss: You think I'm scared of you.

Goro: It would be wise to fear me.

Weiss: Well then I'm stupide to you.

2nd

Goro: Weiss Schnee.

Weiss: I've delt with bigger things.

Goro: Then you shall be a worthy adversary


End file.
